The Gamer's Alliance Wiki:About
The Gamer's Alliance (commonly known as tGA, presently located at https://discord.gg/QrdgmVn tGA Discord channel with the main roleplaying activity taking place at the Crossroads subchannel) is a long-running, text-based roleplaying game. With a history spanning over a decade of "real life" time and thousands of years of game time from forums to Discord, we felt a wiki might be a good resource for all of our rich history. Overview The RP is set on a Medieval fantasy world and its technology level roughly corresponds to our world's technology during the years 1300–1500. 20 years have passed since the Second Great War which ended the Third Age. Demon hordes, who had invaded the Land of the Living during the final years of the Third Age, used the in-fighting of the divided mortal nations to their advantage and were close to subjugating them under their rule while also fighting among themselves for power. However, on the eve of the demons' triumph, something unexpected happened: a world-wide Catastrophe was unleashed by uncontrolled magic which reshaped the continents, killed thousands from all sides, destroyed the once mighty city of Alent where demons and men had been engaged in a final battle, and ended the Second Great War in a single night. Alent was destroyed in the blast, leaving in its place the Anomaly, a crater lake with ruins on an island irradiated by highly volatile magic with a great beam of light shooting into the sky, which evaporated anyone attempting to access the island to uncover its secrets. The aftermath of the Catastrophe left everyone weakened, especially demons whose powers had mysteriously diminished to mortal levels much to their horror which made their race truly vulnerable for the first time in known history. Adding to the mystery and confusion, everyone who had been left alive at ground zero of the magical explosion had lost their memories of the final days of the war, and it was suspected that the Anomaly might have had something to do with it although none knew how or why the magical explosion had happened in the first place. Realizing their now vulnerable state, the rival demon hordes set their differences aside and signed an indefinite ceasefire known as the Treaty of Andaria to found the Andarian Empire ruled by a Tetrarchy of four equal archdemons, signalling the beginning of what would be known as the Fourth Age as the world entered an uneasy period of relative peace. Several smaller kingdoms and city-states have risen from the ashes of the old world since then, each with ambitions of their own. While many have cautiously come to accept demons as part of this brave new world, especially after the demons' attempts to reach out to and coexist with the other races, many veterans still remember the horrors of past wars and continue viewing demons and especially the expansionistic Andarian Empire with suspicion. Some believe it is only a matter of time before demons drop their act and begin another wave of conquest to plunge the Northern Continent and the entire world into a new, devastating war. Some of the survivors from the Catastrophe, demons and men alike, are trying to piece together their scattered memories of the final days of the Third Age, hoping to figure out what exactly caused the Anomaly and why it continues to exist. Meanwhile a new generation wishes to move on from the lingering shadows of the past and embrace the future with open arms...although what kind of a future they want may differ considerably from what their contemporaries want and may lead to conflict should these rival ambitions run unchecked. As the mortal races try to survive in the changing world, the ever distant and seemingly unreachable gods watch their progress with great interest, whether for good or ill, as the power and influence of various clergies grow. As all of this is happening, a mysterious shadow from beyond looms over them all with dark designs for all of Creation. The Fourth Age has dawned and with it a new world of both danger and beauty. What mysteries and adventures await those bold enough to set out on a journey to discover them remains to be seen... Category:Content